never gonna give you up
by Angelicate
Summary: The untold story of Excalibur and Hiro's meeting. See how the legend all began. WARNING: this story is meant to be comical. y so serious? (excalibur x hiro)


Excalibuuurweoooo. make sure you keep some tissues on hand for tears.

and other things.

Splash splash mofo

Hiro trudged through the murky water, determination shining in his face.

_"The holy sword will be mineee"_

Climbing out of the water, he approached the holy sword, Excalibur. Sunlight pierced through cracks in the ceiling, illuminating the sword. A wide smile spread across Hiro's face.

_"it's so.. BEAUTIFUL"_

The soon to be Meister reached out to the sword's shaft, gripping it tightly.

_"IMA HEROOOOO"_

Hiro violently forced Exalibur out of it's sheath in the rock.

"FOOOOOLLLL!"

The loud din scared the living shit out of hero, who fell onto his bum, dropping the holy sword.

"Fool! Where do you hail from?"

(Yo mama)

"I-I'm from sh-Shibusen" Hiro stuttered.

The creature looming before him captivated Hero's gaze. That long, curved nose. Gorgeous athletic dancing legs. And that hat and cane. The holy sword was a truely handsome gentleman.

"Would you like to hear my legend?" Excalibur asked, pointing his cane to the young man who still lay on the rock floor.

"I'd love to!" Hiro chirped.

Oh boy oh boy, the holy sword's legend! Hero could barely contain his excitement. And... Other.. Feelings..

"It all began on a summer afternoon..."

-fap-

"... And that is my legend!"

The plethora of fairies living In the cave had fallen into a deep slumber, unlike Hiro, who had actively listened to every word that was uttered from the Holy sword's mouth. Er. Beak? But It didn't matter to Hiro. Excalibur was beautiful the way he was. And his legend was a superb tale that contained morals of that none had ever heard. A wise, courageous story that has qualities to inspire anyone to achieve their greatest dreams.

"Now then. I suppose we'll go over my one thousand provisions."

Hiro nodded vigorously, willing to do anything, and he means _anything_, if you know what I mean, to be able to wield Excalibur in battle. And other things.

-agahspen15jxjjx戏剧节-

"And so, there are my provisions."

All of the fairies by then had grown old, and passed away. A funereal was unfortunately, not held.

But Hiro was still there, and would always be, for Excalibur was the light in his eyes, the star in his universe, the bee to his bonnet.

"Easy! I can do all of those." Hiro promised, vigor shining in his eyes.

Why yes he could _do_all of those.

"Hmm? You're not joking? You'll_ thoroughly _follow them?"

Hiro nodded, a wide smile spreading across his lips.

_We're no strangers to love..._

A small, nearly unnoticeable tear rolled down Excalibur's cheek. The holy sword could not believe it. For once in his life, someone _actually_thought he wasn't an obnoxious, annoying, waste of organic material. This young man saw in him what no one had seen before.

_You know the rules and so do I.._  
_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of.._

Hiro had noticed Excalibur's drastic change in emotion. He quickly leaped to feet, grasping The holy sword's hands, or stubs, in his own. They were so warm.. So round.. _so soft..._

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy..._  
_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling..._

"Excalibur! What's wrong?" Hiroshima gazed into Excalibur's round, alluring eyes.

"No, young sir. It isn't what is wrong, but what is _right_."

_Gotta make you understand..._

Hiro's eyes grew wide. "What?!"  
What had he done?

Excalibur locked his gaze with Hiro's. "You'll be my Meister?"

_Never gonna give you up,_  
_Never gonna let you down.._

This question suprised Hiro. "Of course!" He clenched The holy sword's hands tighter.

His lips fell to a frown, and his face was laced with melancholy.

"Just promise me.. One thing.." Hiro whispered, drifting his face closer to Excalibur's. "Don't sneeze. Don't ever sneeze."

_Never gonna run around and desert you,_  
_Never gonna make you cry..._

At this point, Excalibur was going to drown in his own tears.

"I promise."

_Never gonna say goodbye,_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you..._

And on that day, a new legend began. A legend like none other.

THE END

so uh yeah. this is what i did during the 2 month gap of the fourth chapter of my crona x maka story. it'll be up.. **soon**. (lolno a couple of weeks) meh i've already started it

ANYWAY i worked real hard to make this story hilarious. lolnope. hope you enjoyed it. and if you didn't, fuck yo- "FOOL!"

(ﺧ益ﺨ)


End file.
